


Safe

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin tries out a sex club for the first time.  Kink Bingo, for the square "anonymity."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Birkin stared at the door for a long while. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It wasn't like this was going to be the first time he'd cheated on Annette, it was just the first time it was with someone other than Wesker, who wasn't available on account of being dead. And no one, absolutely no one was going to be able to trace what he did here to him. He wasn't going to even give out his name.

He'd only been a little attracted to her physically when they married, and that attraction had dwindled over the years. He couldn't remember the last time they'd had sex. It wasn't really her fault - he liked having a lab partner who looked up to him, and he adored his daughter. It was marriage to a woman that he felt iffy about.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. The entrance room was clean and tidy, and he paid his fee with something resembling relief. He'd looked at the website, of course, but you couldn't tell everything about a place from the website.

That settled, he walked into the first floor lounge. Men of various states of attractiveness sat or stood, chatting amongst themselves. Birkin frowned, not really certain of what the protocol was. Did he just go up and talk to someone, or-?

A hand tugged at his sleeve. Just a little shorter than he was, a youth in glasses looked at him with nervousness in his eyes and redness in his cheeks. His hair was black, but looked almost blue in the light, a darker blue than his eyes "W-would you, err, like to talk?"

Birkin stared. "First of all, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," the teenager huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I have been so for several months."

"...Good enough, I guess. I still don't get why you'd ask me instead of someone closer to your age."

His conversation partner chuckled. "You're plenty cute, don't worry."

"Don't you mean handsome?" Birkin asked.

"No, I mean cute. The freckles, the way you were looking around the room, the way you blushed when I asked you to speak with me," the teenager rattled off.

"You're one to talk," Birkin grumbled.

He had an surprised look on his face. "What does that mean?"

"Your looks. The stammer. _Your_ blushing. Coming up to me at all. You're definitely the cute one here," he explained.

His conversation partner's face turned a bright red. "I-I am not cute!"

"Are so."

"I'm not!"

"Are so~"

"Come upstairs with me." His voice was serious.

Birkin blinked. "Already?"

"What else are we supposed to talk about now?" the youth asked. "B-besides, I don't want to lose my nerve."

That made sense. Birkin followed his new friend upstairs, where he grabbed a private room for the two of them.

"They really have everything here, don't they?" Birkin mused, picking up one of the toys. "Is any of this-"

"Please stop making me look at it." He was already sitting on the bed, undressing himself.

"That answers that." Birkin sat down and did likewise. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment, then pulled the other into a kiss. It was returned hesitantly, the teen wrapping his arms around Birkin's shoulders and leaning in. At the same time, they moved to stroke the other, and their hands brushed.

There were condoms and plenty of lubricant available for them before Birkin finally slid inside of him. The tightness made him gasp and the other wince, and Birkin looked at him accusingly.

"D-Doctor, I-"

"How'd you know I had a doctorate?" Birkin asked, panicked and distracted from his question. He wasn't supposed to be recognized, no no no no no-

"You wore your lab coat in," the teenager reminded him, pointing to it on the floor. "W-would you mind moving at some point?"

"Oh... right." With the other question successfully dodged, Birkin set to work thrusting in and out of his acquaintance. The both of them let out moans, the other's more loud than Birkin's. He rocked his hips forward, trying to take more in for more sensation. Birkin lent him a hand, stroking him gently.

When Birkin came, it was only after the teen cried out and shuddered, tightening still more around him. That helped a lot. Basking in the post-coital glow, they lazily threw away their condoms.

"Why does a nineteen year old have to come here?" Birkin asked curiously, after a moment. A few questions wouldn't hurt his anonymity much... in fact, it made it kind of exciting, the threat of breaking it. As well as kind of stupid.

The teenager let out a long sigh. "I have four different people I'm hung up on. All of them, as far as I know and I know a fair amount, are straight."

Birkin winced.

"And you?" he asked Birkin, turning his head. "What brings you here?"

"I'm not really interested in my- current partner." No need to give the kid a guilt trip for sleeping with a married man. "And the person I've loved and wanted for years is now dead."

"I-I am truly sorry." The youth bowed his head. "I can pray for him tonight if you wish."

"Priest?" Birkin asked.

"Just strongly religious," he answered.

"...yeah, that'd be nice. With the circumstances, I don't think many people prayed for him when he died..." Mostly because he died trying to kill his own police force. "Thanks."

A warm smile. "You seem sweet. I'm sure he deserves it."

Birkin chuckled at that. "Be glad we'll never meet again outside this building. It wouldn't be fun."

"Why not?"

"That's a secret."


End file.
